


Going Farther

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hot Spots, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Ray and Mick had been “dating” for a month and a half. Well, Mick refused to call it dating. They were together. Partners (but Ray called them boyfriends, even though Mick gagged at the word). But, they’d only shown small tidbits of affection to each other, sharing the same bed (Ray’s), and held hands outside of their room like, once.The thing was, they were terrified of pushing the other’s limits (that they were too scared to talk about in the first place). Mick was scared to push Ray too far sexually; ultimately hurting him and pushing him away. Ray was timid about their romantic encounters; not wanting to emotionally scar Mick or cause him to close up and be distant just like he was when they first met.However, the two were dying to get their hands on each other. Each kiss they shared only drove the other crazy with affection and want, but they tried their hardest to keep their hands to themselves.However, Mick was out to change this. He wanted Ray, and he wanted him bad. Luckily, Ray felt the same way.





	Going Farther

**Author's Note:**

> I'm... tired. Have this. The plan _was_ for this to be one chapter and have another chapter tacked onto it that depicted some sort of role-reversal. Buuuuuut y'all know me by now. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ This one story is gonna have 2 chapters and a companion piece that will be the role-reversal. (That may or may not be heavily inspired by Mick's recent character development). I've got an exchange gift to finish and finals to take, so don't expect the next part too soon.

Ray and Mick had been “dating” for a month and a half. Well, Mick refused to call it dating. They were together. Partners (but Ray called them boyfriends, even though Mick gagged at the word). But, they’d only shown small tidbits of affection to each other, sharing the same bed (Ray’s), and held hands outside of their room like, once.

 

The thing was, they were terrified of pushing the other’s limits (that they were too scared to talk about in the first place). Mick was scared to push Ray too far sexually; ultimately hurting him and pushing him away. Ray was timid about their romantic encounters; not wanting to emotionally scar Mick or cause him to close up and be distant just like he was when they first met.

 

However, the two were dying to get their hands on each other. Each kiss they shared only drove the other crazy with affection and want, but they tried their hardest to keep their hands to themselves.

 

However, Mick was out to change this. He wanted Ray, and he wanted him bad. Luckily, Ray felt the same way.

 

One evening, they were laying on Ray’s bed together, just listening to the warm and quiet hum of the ship. Ray had his shirt off and Mick was wearing a shorter sleeve shirt (something he’d only been doing for the last week, growing more comfortable around Ray). Ray closed his eyes and hummed as he tilted his head back. Mick couldn’t help his wandering eyes as they looked his partner over.

 

His muscles were strong and defined, still as young as they could look, considering Ray’s age. His eyes didn’t waver up to Ray’s face as they travelled the rest of the way down, skimming over his navel and--

 

“What, see something you like?” Ray smiled, catching Mick in the act and causing his head to snap back up to look him in the eye. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment, he’d been caught checking someone out plenty of times, but this was different.

 

“Y’know, you’re allowed to look. We are boyfriends, after all.” Ray added, setting up on his shoulders to flex his abdomen. Mick swallowed.

 

“Haircut, look,” Mick sat up, turning his body so he could look down at his partner.

 

“I… Want to go, farther.” He mumbled, looking away from Ray’s face and anywhere but. He rubbed his arms in frustration, scared that he’d finally crossed that line and this was all over.

 

“Same.” Ray let out a breath before sucking a heavy one back in. Mick’s eyes shot back up to Ray’s face, mostly to make sure that he wasn’t joking. The way his eyes widened and darkened told Mick that he wasn’t. He sat up completely and turned so he could look directly at his partner. He gulped.

 

“I’ve… Wanted to go farther for a bit, now. I just was, scared, y’know?” He felt his cheeks flush in want, Mick’s eyes not leaving his own.

 

“... I was scared too. I didn’t want to hurt you.” He let out the breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. Ray let out a little laugh, scooting his body closer to his partner’s so their knees were touching. His hands slid from his legs over to Mick’s, gliding over his chest and stopping to fist at his shirt’s collar. He bit his lip as he wait for a silent response from Mick.

 

Mick nodded his head. Ray bit his lip before pulling Mick towards him for an experimentally rough kiss. Ray took Mick’s response of a groan as a positive response. Mick’s hands shakily went to rest on his partner’s hips as he leaned more into him. Ray let out a breath from his nose as he went in for more, slipping his teeth into the kiss before sucking Mick’s lower lip in between them.

 

“Mrh,” Mick mumbled as Ray bit softly on his lip, a movement that he found incredibly hot. His hands pulled his partner closer. Ray felt a wave of comfort wash over him as Mick desperately pulled him in; his legs wrapping around his partner’s torso and grounding his position there. Ray’s hands travelled up towards Mick’s neck, to pull him in as close as he could so that their bodies were molded together.

 

“Hold on,” Another kiss. “Haircut,” Mick gasped, sadly pushing away for a moment. Ray, at first, was disappointed; but he soon realised that he might’ve gone a bit too far.

 

“I’m sorry,” Ray started, leaning away from his partner. Mick rolled his eyes and gave a firm squeeze to his boyfriend’s hips.

 

“You’re doin’ just fine, babe. I just… Wanted to get into a more _comfortable_ position, if ya get me.” He gave his partner a smug look, causing him to giggle. Ray nodded in agreement. Mick took a deep breath before leaning up and tipping his boyfriend over onto the pillows, his legs unwrapping from his torso and falling to his sides.

 

“Is this alright?” He smiled softly, admiring Ray’s flushed cheeks and excited expression. Ray licked his lips as he nodded and reached up to pull his boyfriend in for another round of kisses. They made out languidly for another minute until Mick pulled back to breathe.

 

“... Mind if I kiss your neck?” Mick bit his lip and Ray’s face lit up with surprise.

 

“N-No-one’s done that in a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3  
> (And thank you so much for your patience <3 <3)


End file.
